During the bulk manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), workpieces are repeatedly processed at multiple process and inspection tools to gradually build the ICs. Due to the use of multiple tools, transporting the workpieces between the tools is important to quickly and efficiency bulk manufacture the ICs. According to some transport systems, workpieces are transported by overhead transport (OHT) vehicles that travel on rails. The OHT vehicles may be configured to raise the workpieces off of loading ports of the tools, to laterally move the workpieces along the rails, and/or to lower the workpieces on to the loading ports of the tools.